Session 7:
(11:57:10) theweepingman är nu känd som STExalted (11:57:25) Du är nu känd som Dragon_ (11:57:53) Lost Mibbit@122.164.gh.vhi kom in i rummet. (11:58:24) Alphaleph Mibbit@222.124.wx.lgy kom in i rummet. (11:58:31) Alphaleph är nu känd som Dusk (11:59:31) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (12:04:58) Peerless Mibbit@115.164.mvy.hux kom in i rummet. (12:07:42) STExalted: By the time you've got back, the sun already set, though a faint orange glow can be seen on the horizon. Wrong horizon admittedly: it appears, while the riot had stopped, the fire haven't. (12:08:52) ***Dusk looked at Spider and Peerless. (12:08:54) STExalted: You are now at the conference room, the same one you where you discuss your plan to take-over the city. With your wealth of information, it should be... well, maybe not a piece of cake, but perhaps quite close. (12:09:27) Dusk: "Should I worry about the fire in the city haunting us soon?" (12:09:39) ***Spider whistles innocently. (12:09:46) STExalted: Incidentally, your prisoner is still, err, sleeping. or maybe comatose, you haven't checked. She is now at the basement level of the manse. (12:10:58) Spider: "Oh! We got you a present, right Peerless?" (12:11:30) Lost: ".....Present." I say with apprehension. (12:13:06) ***Peerless nods at Spider's declaration, still glowing from the marathon of best sex. (12:13:56) Lost: "What do you two mean by present." I repeat, with a lot more apprehension in my voice. (12:14:40) Nekraa: "That does sound worrying when it is from you two." Dragon agrees. (12:15:29) Dusk: "I wouldn't call it a present considering the situation...." (12:15:30) ***Peerless smiles a little. (12:16:14) Lost: "What.Are.You. People. Talking about?" (12:16:36) Spider: "Aww, you're no fun. I bet you sneak looks at all your birthday presents too, don't you?" (12:16:37) Peerless: Ah Lost, my dear friend~ (12:17:08) ***Lost instantly recognizes that tone in his voice. (12:17:13) Peerless: You see, after our little.../performance/...in the brothel, Spider and I found a cute little dragon, just for you all to adopt. (12:17:32) Spider: "Performance in the brothel which we had nothing whatsoever to do with." (12:17:35) ***Spider corrects idly. (12:17:36) Lost: ".........." (12:17:38) Peerless: Would you be a dear and show them the dragon, please, Spider~ (12:17:45) ***Dusk frowned at the phrase dragon. (12:17:51) Dusk: "You...what?" (12:17:56) ***Spider smiles brightly and bounces to her feet. (12:17:56) Nekraa: "..." (12:18:24) Lost: "Right, I vote that we NEVER allow these tow to go ANYWHERE alone again." (12:19:28) Peerless: "Don't worry...I think she's asleep for now." Peerless defended himself. (12:20:02) Spider: "Oh right, we need to make sure she can't sleep once she's locked up. Breaking indoctrination is a lot easier with that in mind." (12:20:13) Lost: "Right. Please at least tell me that you have her secured?" (12:20:28) Spider: "Of course." (12:20:44) Lost: "And by secure you mean....?" (12:20:44) Peerless: "Bound her in ropes and all" (12:21:01) Spider: "Exhausted physically and mentally and locked in the basement." (12:21:10) Peerless: =3 (12:21:15) Lost: "Aspect proof ropes? Because a DragonBlooded's anima banner can just break it?" (12:21:21) ***Nekraa sighs. "The basement?" (12:21:28) Spider: "Of course." (12:21:38) Spider: "Anyway, to convert her to our cause, we'll need a few days of work." (12:22:16) Lost: "Or just have spider and peerless seduce her again." I say dryly. (12:22:19) Spider: "Or some pretty effective interaction." (12:22:19) Dusk: "Wouldn't there be people looking for her at the time? A missing Dragon Blooded is quite a big deal." (12:22:35) Spider: "Oh, well, don't worry about that. That won't even register right now." (12:23:22) Spider: "Also have the perfect justification for a civil war!" (12:23:55) Nekraa: "So you say." (12:24:24) Lost: "No, she is right, if you stop and think about it." (12:24:33) Spider: "And there's remarkably less Dragonblooded to get in the way on the whole." (12:24:43) Spider: "See, it was a perfect plan!" (12:25:36) Lost: "A brilliantly insane plan or a insanely brilliant plan and I am not sure which of the two I want it to be." (12:25:43) Peerless: "We could make her our spy" (12:26:58) Lost: "We have a Night caste with us. Trust me, he is all we need for that. Still, any exalt helping our cause would be a great help." (12:28:19) Dusk: "As much I'm flattered for that, I have to say that spying is not really my focus." (12:31:38) Lost: "Let's go meet her before we decide anything, shall we?" (12:31:41) Nekraa: "And how did you plan to get her over to us?" (12:32:15) Lost: "We can decide that after we talk to her first." (12:39:47) Spider: "Talking, and sleep deprivation if necessary." (12:44:16) STExalted: The basement, much like the rest of the manse, is drab grey, and pretty much empty. Here and there, a hint of orichalcum can be seen on the wall -- whether it is mere decoration, or once served higher purpose, nobody knows. (12:44:36) STExalted: But well, it is not the room that matters, right? No, it is the person inside the room. She is currently tied with metal ropes - not a hundred percent steel, naturally, but about the best you can find if you want to transport Terrestrial Exalted. Unwillingly. A dedicated, and non-comatose Exalt can bust from it, of course. (12:44:47) STExalted: You see she is unconscious, but you don't know whether it is because of exhaustion, or internal wound. (12:45:37) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (12:46:36) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:47:21) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (12:47:38) ***Nekraa walks up to the girl and look her over for wounds. "Well, how did you get her here?" (12:49:08) ***Nekraa pokes and prods the unconcious girl to diagnose her state. (12:49:16) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:49:53) Dusk: "Should we cover or disguise ourselves just in case?" (12:50:31) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (12:52:13) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:52:19) Shadell: "Naturally!" (12:53:58) ***Dusk remembered. "That reminds me...." (12:53:58) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (12:55:42) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:56:01) STExalted: Dragon_: You can see she is wounded, though all her wound is.. well, none of them fatal. Most are bruises, and some concussion. Nevertheless, it looks like she isn't exhausted - well, she is /obviously/ exhausted, but it is more physical than mental. (12:56:10) STExalted: You suspect she visit the brothel not for the... service. It is entirely possible she takes shelter on the brothel before the riot start. (12:57:19) Lost: "Well.....I have no idea on how to start." I say after a moment. (12:57:39) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (12:57:47) ***Dusk focused and his form started to expand larger. His skin turn darker and hairs started to grew out throughout his body. Moments later, an intimidating looking thug with too much beard stand in his place. (12:58:20) Dusk: "Huh, this is interesting," I say with amusement as I stared at my arms. (12:58:45) Lost: "So.....are we going to reveal that we are solars to her or are we going to pretend that we are with the immaculate order? (12:58:47) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:59:11) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (13:00:07) Nekraa: "From her state I don't think she visited the brothel for its services. She has some bruises and is exhausted. But nothing fatal." (13:00:44) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (13:03:54) Shadell: "Perhaps..." A more subtle approach." (13:04:19) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (13:04:45) Spider: "Together we can almost certainly restrain her if it becomes necessary... Leave a few demons outside as well Lost." (13:04:52) ***Spider sets about untying the unconscious Dragonblood. (13:06:17) Nekraa: "Do we have anything for making her more comfortable?" (13:06:34) ***Nekraa keeps an eye on her. (13:07:16) Peerless: "None for now, Dragon_," (13:07:36) ***Spider quietly sits in a chair in the room and begins softly strumming a lute, playing a song of trust and belonging. (13:08:16) ***Spider lets the tune fill the room for a moment, peace and serenity echoing with each carefully calculated note. "I think I can help a little." (13:08:38) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (13:09:42) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (13:10:21) Nekraa: "No pillow or blanket?" (13:13:32) Shadell: "Perhaps put her head on your lap?" (13:13:35) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (13:14:15) Peerless: "So whose lap should her head be, Spider?" (13:14:22) Nekraa: With the lack of amenities, Dragon sits down puts the girls head on her lap. (13:27:31) Peerless lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (13:27:31) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (13:28:21) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (13:32:19) STExalted: The girl's eyes open, looking at Dragon_'s faces in wonder before touching it. Suddenly, she takes her finger back, briefly blushing, before swinging her legs to the floor. She looks at the party, briefly glance at Spider/Shadell, before wincing. (13:32:37) STExalted: "Umm. So, who are you, people?" she asks. "And, err, where am I?" (13:32:38) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (13:33:21) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (13:33:58) ***Shadell speaks carefully, setting the lies that the more honest members of teh group wouldn't be able to tell with a calm serenity and a voice that seems oddly musical, matching the rhthym of her continued strumming in a way that's almost hypnotic. (13:34:07) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (13:34:26) Spider: "Are you alright pet, we were barely able to get you out of there after that fight broke out?" (13:35:31) ***Nekraa smiles at her disarmingly. "Hello, my associates found you unconscious in a fight." (13:37:00) Nekraa: "And they took you here. I'm something of a doctor and looked you over. You haev some bruises and your head has taken some thumps but you seem to be otherwise fine. How do you feel?" (13:47:12) STExalted: "... no," she states. She squint her eyes. "I... remember I was outside? It was after battle, I think - the guard let me in, then I... crashed in front Jade Terrace? The matron helps me I think, and..." (13:47:26) STExalted: I should be /there/. Why am I here?" she tried to stand, before falling back to Dragon_ and winced. "But, uh, I'm still wounded. It seems. Who are you, anyway? And what happens?" (13:48:07) ***Spider takes the lead, being as she's the only one who can sell a lie worth a damn. (13:48:25) ***Nekraa holds her gently. "Careful. I'm Dragon of Excellence." (13:49:37) Spider: "It was terrible pet," again that word, reinforcing notions of authority though Spider's tone is light and teasing, "Everyone started fighting for some reason. It was chaos, some brute struck you from behind and you passed out. We managed to grab you and take you away with us before any attention could come to you and we've been watching over you ever since." (13:51:24) ***Dusk silently watch with slight frown on his face. (14:00:49) STExalted: She looks sceptically at Spider. "Well. Alright. It is... not a problem." She shakes her head, leaning back against Dragon_. "But what happens with the brothel?" (14:01:22) Spider: "It looked bad unfortunately, but don't worry pet, you're safe now." (14:01:32) Spider: "And you don't seem to be in any condition to help much anyway." (14:05:33) STExalted: "It is not that I'm worried about, it is..." she suddenly stops, glancing at Spider again, then surveying the room, before nervously giggled. "Uh. Just forget it? I'm sure you, uh, have better things to do. Maybe I should go?" (14:07:10) Nekraa: "You are in no state to walk on your own. Let me help you with your wounds at least." (14:07:17) Peerless Mibbit@115.164.lx.otz kom in i rummet. (14:08:11) ***Nekraa states with concern. (14:08:53) Nekraa: "And I forgot to ask your name. That's horribly rude of me, I'm sorry." (14:10:06) STExalted: "Violet Soul," the girl said, nodding her head to Dragon_. "Thanks. I.. that would be helpful, yeah." (14:12:55) Nekraa: "Can you tell me where it hurts?" (14:12:55) ***Nekraa blinks and turns to the men. "Can you give her some privacy?" (14:12:55) ***Nekraa makes shooing motions towards them. (14:14:00) ***Dusk grunts and leave. (14:14:01) Lost: "Alright. Call me if you need anything." (14:14:13) Peerless: "Very well then." (14:14:46) ***Peerless retreats outside. (14:14:50) Nekraa: Hidden in Dragon's words is a urge to stay, to listen to Dragon. *Hypnotic Tongue Technique* (14:22:52) Dusk: "I suppose we should prepare to take care of her one way or another after this?" (14:23:01) ***Dusk asked the other male. (14:23:59) Lost: "I think you and Peerless can handle it. If you two need me, I'll be in my workshop" I say and leave. (14:25:52) Peerless: "I do not have any decent charms in my arsenal to handle this situation, except for the various Excellencies." Peerless stated. (14:27:17) ***Nekraa is careful as she inspects Violet Soul's body. Her hands touch and feel where Soul indicates, observant for reactions from her patient. "Does this hurt?" She ask and gets a nod. "This can take a few days to heal properly. Infection can be horrible and it would sadden me if a nice girl like you had to suffer through things like that." /me looks up in Violet Soul's eyes from where she is caring for the wounds. "Do you think you can? Don't worry, they are a bit coarse some of them, but they are good people despite that." (14:31:01) ***Nekraa looks up in Violet Soul's eyes from where she is caring for the wounds. "Do you think you can? Don't worry, they are a bit coarse some of them, but they are good people despite that." (14:35:47) STExalted: Violet shakes her head, smiling. "I'm not sure I should bring my problems to yours, but... I can't do much currently." (14:44:28) ***Spider studies Violet carefully, looking into her eyes and noting every detail of her facial expression, every twitch of her lips and movement of her arms, the pace of her breath and the beat of her heart. Naturally Spider knows everything Violet's hiding. (14:46:39) STExalted: Spider: You can see she honestly don't want to drag you to her problem, mostly because it will make her situation more complicated, and, she believes, likely yours. (14:51:11) Spider: "So, what brought you to Two Rivers? (14:51:23) ***Spider continues to play her soothing music, inspiring trust and calm. (14:56:06) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (14:58:22) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (14:59:14) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (14:59:58) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (15:02:10) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (15:02:46) STExalted: Violet chuckled. "Well. Umm. This might sounds weird to you, but.. well. I was a mercenary okay?" She stops, then shakes her head "Well, outcaste. So, I take odd-jobs, here and there. Sometimes, guarding caravan, others, exploration... the usu" (15:03:00) STExalted: She takes a breath, before continuing. "Anyway. After my last job's done - guarding caravan to Twin River, from Greyfall - I went out, see? Then well, I see the weirdest thing," she closes her eyes. "Myself." (15:03:18) STExalted: "I confront her, but she seems afraid. And when I challenged her... she just cower. It's strange. I tried to provoke her, but several apparitions comes instead, and well," she winced. "They're /tough/. I don't remember much after that, I'm afraid... well, other than managing to reach Jade Terrace." (15:04:13) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (15:06:23) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (15:07:00) ***Nekraa frowns in concern. "Apparitions? Do you mean ghosts?" (15:07:56) STExalted: Violet shrug. "I'm not sure? Transparent, kinda scary, but solid. Really tough, though." (15:08:16) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (15:09:05) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (15:10:56) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (15:11:52) Nekraa: "Was this during the night? And where?" (15:11:52) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (15:12:34) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (15:14:21) STExalted: "Two, three days ago, I think?" Violet answers, unsure. "Not night, but twilight," she nodded. "I don't know much about ghost, but I don't think I've seen ghost that strong..." (15:14:56) STExalted: "Oh! It is east from Twin River, ten hours walk or so." (15:20:12) Nekraa: "Could you show me there when you are better?" (15:21:44) STExalted: "...I'll try my best?" Violet state. (15:27:37) ***Lost listens to the conversation from his workshop. This was his manse and he had eyes and ears everywhere. Still the information he received disturbed him greatly. HE closed his eyes and forced himself to remember each and every detail from all of those dusty texts he had read so long ago in an effort to identify and classify the beings that had been describe (15:38:49) ***Peerless frowns in worry as the conversation inside became more...disturbing. He may not be as good in the intelligence department as Lost, nor is he good at espionage as Spider, but what he did know of the talk inside is disturbing enough to make the mood...somber. In his years prior to Exaltation, he got by with both his skills with the blade...and his wits. (15:42:29) Peerless: And he knew that when something as freaky as a tough-ghost-not-ghost-doppelganger-thing is encountered, people /tun the fuck/ away, and not try to provoke them. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Peerless decided to recall his knowledge of local legends and folklore to better know what the fuck they were, limited as they are. (15:44:35) STExalted: Peerless: You remember some talk of Hungry Ghost east of here, but you haven't actually checks. (15:46:12) Peerless: "...oi, Dusk. Do you know of any legends on Hungry Ghost east of this area?" Peerless asked. (15:46:36) STExalted: Lost: There are many rare books that Immaculate collects, but you do remember a rather fascinating Old Realm essay, written by Erin the Moon-Mad, that explores the anatomy of spirit, ghost and Raksha, complete with rather /thorough/ dissection of their soul (or pretend soul, or their actual body, or... you get the point). (15:46:54) STExalted: Of course, since Erin is an Anathema (no one sure whether she is Lunar or Solar, though her appelation strongly suggest she is Lunar), and the content is rather... disturbing, to put it mildy, most of the text got burned. You still remember it, of course. (15:47:02) STExalted: Your information is scarce, though, and while your intellectual acumen is impressive, you realize the folly of speculating without solid proof. Nonetheless, based on what Violet states, you believe it is possible that what Violet describe is Necrotech construct - likely ghost, with soul-graft from spirit, maybe even fae. (15:47:12) STExalted: So, the next question would be the doppleganger. ...maybe it is the controller? While the constructs is formidable enough to beat reasonably experienced Dragon-blooded, it appears it's still buggy enough, since it doesn't pursue Violet. Or maybe it is their programming. (15:53:48) Nekraa: "I'm going to talk with the others. Do you want to join us or do you want to rest?" Dragon asks after having looked over Violet Soul's wounds. (15:54:06) ***Lost walks out of his workshop and approaches Peerless and Dusk. "Come friends, let us go prepare the conference room. I have it on good authority that they are almost finished in there." (15:54:35) STExalted: Violet shakes her head. "I'd rather rest, thanks for the offer." (15:56:02) ***Peerless slowly nods and walks after Lost, his mind deep in thought over what he remembered, scarce as it may be. "Crazy things are happening one after the other..." (15:56:06) ***Shadell follows to the room. (15:56:08) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (15:57:18) STExalted: Unlike before, the atmosphere is a bit uncomfortable this time. The information given by Violet... imply unpleasant things. To put it mildly. What do you want to do? (15:58:47) Lost: "The presence of possible Necrotech implies Deathknight involvement. Needless to say this is not a good thing." (15:59:13) Lost: "It is still only a possiblity and I could be wrong but...." (15:59:43) Spider: "Well, that's not necessarily bad." (16:01:25) ***Peerless puts his opinion on the matter as well, "I have heard of local legends on Hungry Ghosts on the eastern part of this area which emerges at night, though I do not remember more of said legend." (16:02:17) ***Dusk shakes head, "Nothing helpful." (16:02:34) Lost: "Maybe they are connected. Still their possible presence gives us good pantsies to lay the blame for our actions on, but Deathknights are dangerous in their own right." (16:03:05) ***Peerless grimaced, "Then again, Lost's theory could be more accurate than my own, though it's rarely as...easy as that." (16:03:09) Nekraa: "The the dead shall remain dead. The restless spirits need to be put to rest." Dragon says with conviction. (16:03:39) Peerless: "That is, if certain parties would let us do so," Peerless grumbled. (16:03:54) Lost: "However, we have our own agenda at the moment Dragon. Let us not try and do too many things at once." (16:05:13) Peerless: "Ghosts and Spirits aren't my forte at all," Peerless said. "I'll be more useful staying here and guarding Violet." (16:05:23) Peerless: "Besides, Dragon_ (16:06:03) Spider: "Lookshy's looking for someone to blame." (16:06:08) Peerless: Your combat abilities are quite good, while Lost'd need a bodyguard to aid him in investigating this..." (16:06:17) Spider: "I may or may not have left a letter somewhere at a recent scene of violence blaming a deathlord..." (16:06:29) ***Peerless waves his hand around. "Clusterfuck." (16:07:40) Spider: "Regardless, what I'm saying is we have two problems." (16:07:46) Spider: "Let's use them against each other." (16:07:56) Spider: "And blame it on the local ruler to start our bloodless coup." (16:08:01) Lost: "Which brings us back to the matter at hand. What action are we going to take first?" (16:09:24) Spider: "Spin the riots into civil unrest, cement the story about deathknights, spread rumors about the soulsteel." (16:09:30) Spider: "Investigate everything there." (16:09:33) Spider: "Work on Violet." (16:10:57) Peerless: "That is if the Deathknights and their lot do not investigate rumours of their activities, Spider" (16:11:10) Nekraa: "I'm taking care of her, but her wounds will take a while to heal." (16:12:11) ***Peerless muttered "Crap, can't forget about the cutie back there..." (16:12:37) Lost: "Does she need constant care? If not then I think we can leave her....not alone, but without care for a few hours." (16:13:07) Lost: "She IS an Exalt afterall." (16:13:08) Lost lämnade rummet (quit: Killed (NickServ (GHOST command used by Berdine{get2}!quinrosema@CPE00222d9f1e51-CM00222d9f1e4d.cpe.net.cable.rogers.com))). (16:13:17) Yzarc Mibbit@122.164.gh.vhi kom in i rummet. (16:14:44) Yzarc är nu känd som Lost_ (16:15:31) Peerless: "Her wound looked pretty bad, so probably requires some care for the next...day or two." (16:15:55) Lost_: But not a whole week I would wager." (16:16:29) Nekraa: "She's stable. But I want to look over her now and then. And no, a week at most, but probably shorter." (16:16:55) Dusk: "Shouldn't Peerless and Spider be around her then? They're the one who took her in after all," I finally said. (16:17:45) Peerless: "Dusk...I do not know about Spider, but I'm not good in medicine at all," Peerless answered. (16:18:10) Spider: "Eh, she's fine." (16:18:16) Lost_: "Also he is our main fighter." (16:18:27) Spider: "Just get some alcohol in her and get her moving around a bit and she'll be back to good in no time!" (16:18:35) ***Spider disqualifies herself from nurse duty. (16:21:08) Lost_: "Let us first discuss what is the most urgent issue?" (16:21:11) Spider: "So, Greyfalls wants this country, but we've already done the first step into making the people rather reluctant to go along with that." (16:21:17) Spider: "Best to capitalize on that and spin it the right way." (16:21:23) Spider: "Lookshy wants answers, let's give them some." (16:21:39) Spider: "Violet's an adorable dear and will be brought around to our cause in a few days." (16:21:57) Lost_: "A deathknight may be just the excuse for Lookshy to send an army here though." (16:22:07) Spider: "Not if the deathknight doesn't stay around." (16:22:41) Peerless: "They might send investigators, or worse, a Wyld Hunt" (16:22:43) Spider: "Show the experiment, but leave it ruined and the deathknights gone. Get the people anti-dragonblooded after the riots." (16:23:04) Spider: "... Why would Lookshy send a Realm strike team after us?" (16:23:34) Peerless: "I was under the impression that they have their own." (16:23:46) Spider: ".... Aren't you from Lookshy?" (16:23:47) Peerless: "Or maybe it was propaganda...again." (16:24:14) Nekraa: "Don't you have Dragonblooded friends? And we also have Violet. So it's less Dragonblooded and more Realm and Lookshy dominion that we want them to dislike." (16:25:02) Spider: "Anyway, get them to oust the current ruler, do it quickly and bloodlessly enough that neither can prop him up." (16:25:21) Spider: "That gives us a chance to be in position to control the investigations, but we can't ignore the deathknights either." (16:25:58) Spider: "Well, properly toppling a kingdom will take weeks. So we get that started, then figure out what the deathknights are doing while things simmer." (16:26:43) Dusk: "I can start with looking around for the signs of Deathknights in the meantime then." (16:27:01) Peerless: "Spider, guys...why do I suddenly got an impression of the Deathknights wanting to covertly expanding their territories here?" (16:27:11) Lost_: "I think this is connected to that artifact merchant. I mean think about it. A mortal with a powerful artifact? Why haven't a Dragonblooded or another exalted claimed it from him?" (16:28:00) Spider: "The Guild with a powerful artifact. Also because they don't know." (16:28:31) Spider: "Anyway, I'll set the seeds of public opinion going the way we want, should only take a day or two. Meanwhile everyone goes investigating the artifact then the deathknights?" (16:28:58) Lost_: "Yes I think it is for the best if we do things this way." (16:29:10) Dusk: "If anything, it's more likely that the Guild paid the Dragonblooded to look away." (16:29:52) Lost_: "Until we investigate, we can't just dismiss it." (16:29:58) Nekraa: "Possibly, I'm not familiar with the workings of the Guild." (16:31:29) Peerless: "...I'll get in contact with my friends and see what their opinion on this is." (16:32:10) Spider lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (16:33:01) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (16:33:26) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (16:36:13) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (16:38:56) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (16:39:27) Lost_ är nu känd som Yzarc (16:39:32) Yzarc lämnade rummet. (16:39:33) Shadell Shadell@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (16:39:52) Dusk är nu känd som Alphaleph (16:40:36) Peerless lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (16:41:45) Du är nu känd som Nekraa (16:42:00) STExalted är nu känd som theweepingman Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles